The AU Game
by Nyodrite
Summary: Not Related AU: Sakumo never had anything to do with Genin, had actively avoided them in fact because he kept thinking about what-ifs (what if the child survived? would they want to be a ninja? would he have corrected their stances as the learned their first kata? would he have passed on his summons to them?) and hated that none of that would ever be.
1. Not Related AU

**A/N:** This game, though really it's more of a self-imposed challenge, is where I have a list of AUs- that I actually got from various Alternate Universe tags on AO3- and I try to come up with ideas for everything on that list. That's it.

If you want to give me an AU to try to come up with an idea for, that's fine but keep it short like a tag: _Space Pirate_ _AU._ If you want to treat these like prompts and write something for them, that's awesome- go ahead and have fun, just mention where the idea came from.

 **The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Voldemort Wins, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Bar/Pub, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Civil War, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Gods & Goddesses, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Pokémon, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Dog/Animal Shelter, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Not Related AU**

 **.**

* * *

Sakumo was going to be a father- keyword: _was_. There were very severe complications that lead to his wife dying in childbirth, double whammy in that she gave birth to a _stillborn_. He deals with his grief- and bitterness, honestly, because he can't help thinking that her death _(her decision to keep the child despite the knowledge that the birth would kill her)_ was for _nothing_ \- by throwing himself into work, by becoming a living legend that spans across the Elemental Nations.

Kakashi is an orphan, was dropped off at the orphanage as a baby _(decided to rename himself 'Kakashi' because he really liked the Henohenomoheji faces)_ , who still goes into the Academy at a young age but doesn't graduate until a year after he originally did because, while he's still a mini-genius, he doesn't have a shinobi father to help him.

* * *

They meet because, due to graduating later, the timing is off for Kakashi and Minato's not there to claim him as a student and no one is really willing to take on a tiny little six year old genius of an orphaned Genin that just a bit _off_ and doesn't have a team so Kakashi ends up shuffled around from jōnin to jōnin, doing D-Ranks and getting advice but mostly training himself.

Then Sakumo, on medical leave with strict orders to take it easy, is assigned to Kakashi as his stand-in jōnin-sensei of the month.

Sakumo never had anything to do with Genin, had actively avoided them in fact because he kept thinking about what-ifs _(what if the child survived? would they want to be a ninja? would they be a shinobi like him or a kunoichi? would he have corrected their stances as the learned their first kata? would he have shown them how to take care of their weapons? would he have taught them to track? would he have passed on his summons to them?)_ and hated that none of that would ever be.

When he's assigned to Kakashi, Sakumo's equal parts angry and bitter but mostly he's fucking _terrified_ at being responsible for the tiny little genin _(terrified of failing again because that's why he always took Solo-missions these days)_.

He deals with this by being distant and cold, by being harsher on the genin then he should be- and he, the part that remembers fondly his time at the Academy when he was a chūnin and filling in for a teacher, hates himself for it but fear is a powerful thing- but the genin, the tiny little six year old genin that the jōnin have been passing along like a broken kunai, takes it without complaint. And just- _keeps_. **Going.**

Throwing everything into correcting mistakes- even things that aren't mistakes but spiteful criticism targeting things that genin aren't even expected to _know_ yet, let alone be proficient in.

And that-...that _means_ something.

On Kakashi's part, he's used to being alone- used to not having anyone. The closest he's gotten to having someone was an Orphanage Matron and an Academy Sensei but that passed because Kakashi didn't cause mischief so the matron needed to pay attention to the other children and Kakashi was smart so the Sensei paid attention to the students who were struggling. And that's fine, Kakashi's used to not being anyone's priority- used to being sidelined by louder, slower and more troublesome kids because he knew how to behave, because he never needed help learning things, because he was quieter then the rest _(but, then, why talk when everyone would listen to someone else first?)_.

Kakashi's alone and it's fine, he's used to it _(he will never talk about the night after getting his headband where he curled up beneath his blankets and hoped to finally, finally have someone because everyone knows about the strength of the bonds from genin team. will never speak of the despairing, frustrated tears that came when the night after finding out that he'd have no team, that no jōnin-sensei wanted him.)_ and he refuses to keep him from being a good ninja.

Sometimes though...sometimes Kakashi just wants to scream, to cry and rage at the jōnin- at the Hokage himself- and ask _Why? I graduated just like everyone else! Why don't I have a team? Why can't I have a Sensei? What's wrong with me!? Why am I not enough?!_

He doesn't, though, because he's no one's priority so no one would listen to him anyways so all he can do is get stronger _(to try and become a renowned ninja so that, at least when he died **someone** would morn instead of being a name carved into the memorial stone and forgotten by the time the next name is added)_.

Kakashi can't help the hope that comes when _Hatake Sakumo_ is assigned to him because the man is a living legend _(and he can't help hoping that maybe, maybe-)_ and then he can't help wishing to have never met the man. Because people always say how kind Hatake-sama is, even by civilian standards, and it's swiftly apparent that Kakashi is the exception to this legendary kindness.

 _(There's something wrong with him,_ he realizes, _because why else would the legend- the hero said to show kindness even to enemy shinobi- hate him so?)_

 **Fine.** That's fine, Kakashi has gotten this far on his own, he doesn't need anyone to coddle him. All he needs is to learn how to be a better ninja and Hatake-sama, for all that the man isn't at all what he'd expected or _hoped_ the man to be, is a resource that he can use.

Kakashi has a month to learn all he can from a legend, he's not going to let _hurt feelings_ get in the way of that.

* * *

Civilians tell him how much he looks like Hatake-sama, make inquiries on if they're related and Kakashi always politely redirects the conversation elsewhere. They're not related, he's sure, but even if they were it wouldn't matter because it would just mean that whatever is wrong with Kakashi was severe enough that his own family abandoned him.

They're not related and Kakashi wishes it would stop being brought up.

.

Sometimes Sakumo looks at the genin and feels as if his breath has deserted him, as if his heart was torn from him because the boy looks so much like him that he's can't help but grieving anew. Sometimes, in those moments when the little genin looks at him in silent question of _did I do alright?_ before catching himself and looking away, Sakumo let's himself imagine all the things that could have been.

They're not related but sometimes Sakumo catches sight of their reflections as the walk together and he wishes that they were.


	2. Role Reversal AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Voldemort Wins, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Bar/Pub, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Civil War, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Gods & Goddesses, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Pokémon, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Dog/Animal Shelter, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Role Reversal AU**

 **.**

* * *

Sometimes, Sakumo thought his father had no idea what to do with him.

It's not that he doubted that Kakashi loved him, it was hard to doubt the man's feeling when he was constantly shadowed by a ninken with ANBU training and Kakashi's habit of visiting him first- before checking injuries at the hospital or even reporting to the Hokage, but there were times where his father was just...different from the other parents he saw.

Once, when he found out that he was the top ranked student of his year, Sakumo surprised his father with a hug in his excitement and Kakashi just _froze_ , one hand darting into his weapon pouch before it registered that it was _Sakumo_ and froze too. Kakashi had stood stiffly in his hug for a moment as he babbled about his achievement- Sakumo noted the reaction but didn't comment because his father always reacted badly whenever he acknowledged that his father nearly harmed him- before awkwardly patting his head in congratulations, casually pulling away with the excuse of leading the way to a celebratory meal.

Then there were the times that Kakashi was home when Sakumo was practicing or doing homework for the Academy, the man always hovered- but then when in the village, Kakashi always tended to hover like a mother bird around a chick flying for the first time- and watched him work but never approached, never offered to help. It wasn't that Kakashi was unwilling to help him but Sakumo got the impression that the man didn't know _how_ to help; Hatake Kakashi was a genius and Sakumo, Sakumo _wasn't._

Sakumo was smart and he worked hard to improve but he still struggled with the things he learnt, it wasn't instinctual like his father _(sometimes the Academy teacher would look at him and sigh, mumbling about how different he was from his father and Sakumo- Sakumo wasn't a genius and he wished he could be himself without disappointing people, whished who he was was enough)_ and that was the problem. Kakashi, he thought, wanted very badly to help him and train with him but didn't know how to explain how he just _knew_ what to do, didn't want to train with Sakumo because it would just emphasize the fact that _Sakumo wasn't a genius_.

It was, Sakumo would think whenever Kakashi would kind of _hunch_ into himself when Sakumo glanced at him, as if Kakashi viewed this a personal failure- like there was something wrong with him just because he couldn't help his son with homework.

It made Sakumo think, along with the absolute absence of his mother, that Kakashi hadn't planned on having a child.

* * *

Kakashi's jōnin-sensei was Uzumaki Mito, he's _very_ good at making tea now, he's also friends with Orochimaru and takes an unholy amount of joy from trolling Jiraiya. He's in ANBU, is actually very high up in the ranks, and has been since he was a teenager but he does take missions as a regular jōnin- partially to maintain a reputation and partially because he just likes going on missions with the Sannin.

Sakumo wasn't planned, was the result of a one-night stand during a _I can't believe we're still alive_ celebration, and Kakashi _freaked the fuck out_ when he realized he was a father. Sakumo's baby days were a constant stream of _oh fuck he's crying what did I do wrong?_ and _Sensei hELp mE I have no idea what I'm doing!_ with him constantly checking on napping bb!Sakumo to make sure he was still breathing- Kakashi was just a giant ball of terror and anxiety because he was certain anything he did would hurt or kill his son.

Kakashi is overprotective, like he has a ninken with his son and calls in favors so that his ANBU teammates will play bodyguard over Sakumo when he has to go on a mission protective. He has a compulsive _need_ to know where Sakumo is, who's with him and what he's doing. When Sakumo graduates and gets a Jōnin-sensei, their meeting is _intense_ because Kakashi is just _who are you to think you are good enough to teach my son?_ and _if my son gets seriously injured while in your care you better fucking hope that you died trying to prevent it_ and the eventually the Hokage has to step in to keep him from traumatizing the poor jōnin.

Honestly, I see Dad!Kakashi as the kind of parent who'd meticulously hoard keepsakes/pictures of their kid and brings their kid up in conversation _all the time_. Like not even just in the "My child is amazing" kind of way but also "He's staying late to help a classmate and I'm worried his classmate will do something horrible like _what if that hussy tries to hold his hand!?_ " kind of way.

And Sakumo's first sleepover, if it's not something that's hosted at the Hatake home- because Kakashi might not want a bunch of children running around his house, he prefers it to letting his son stay the night at a stranger's house- then Kakashi just so happens to be part of the ANBU squad whose duty is to patrol the area the sleepover is taking place. All night.

.

"Sakumo-" he halted on his way out the house to look at his father, "Listen to me. You've graduated but you still have a test to complete before you're a genin, get to know your teammates during the lunch break and try to work out a few plans- focus on the main aspects of what it means to be a shinobi of Konohagakure- but mostly familiarize yourself with your teammates' capabilities. Take the time to be absolutely certain of what tools you have with you. And if your teammates touch you, I want you to make use of your teeth, go for the throat and don't let go until the body stops twitching- I'll take care of the corpse."

Sakumo, who'd been nodding along with his father's advice, startled. "Wait. _What?_ "

—because Kakashi knows the perils of having a fan as a teammate and doesn't want anyone to tarnish his son's innocence.

 _._

Kakashi shadows team activities and, every time Minato decides something, just gives a judgmental " _Hmmm_."

Sakumo is torn between embarrassment _(because he's not going to DIE during training and why does his father have to be so RUDE to his sensei?)_ and excitement _(because he's moving beyond the basics now and that means he can finally train with his father without it being an exercise in futility)_ but Minato is just this bewildered, flustered ball of mild hurt. Because Hatake Kakashi _("Just call me Kakashi.")_ used to be, maybe not in a conventional way, so nice and he doesn't know how he made the man hate him?

Orochimaru assists in the psychological warfare against the jōnin-sensei by simply watching the blond and, very calmly, drinking tea- Minato's developing a twitch that manifests whenever Orochimaru is so much as _mentioned_.

.

Rin totally has a crush on Kakashi, he's freaking out- not only internally but full on _Orochimaru that baby genin has a crush on me!_ (Orochimaru is less then helpful with _"She's likely not the only baby genin crushing on you."_ and _"Would you rather she have a crush on Sakumo?")-_ but so is Sakumo. Because Rin, his teammate, is sighing over Kakashi like she forgets that Kakashi is his _father_ \- except _not_ since she keeps asking about his father's habits at home.

There are _so **many**_ other things Sakumo would rather be doing then sitting while his teammate interrogates him on his father's bathing habits. _Help him._

.

Sakumo and Obito are best friends from the moment that Sakumo notices that Obito stopped bringing lunches to school and after Sakumo's lunches just _happened_ to have too much food _would you mind helping me finish, Uchiha-kun?_

.

Obito thinks Kakashi is a complete asshole, sees how excited Sakumo always is when Kakashi shows up _(interprets it as Kakashi never being around)_ and how Kakashi acts towards Minato-sensei _(interprets it as Kakashi being cold and cruel)_ and concludes that Kakashi is a horrible- potentially _abusive_ \- father _(not that he says anything because he can see how much Sakumo loves his dad, which really just makes it worse)._

Then Kakashi defies the Shinobi Rules, defies the Hokage's orders just because he heard that Team Minato was being sent to the Front Lines and proceeds to systematically _decimate_ the enemy in a protective rage _(which actually earns Sakumo a spot in the Bingo Book that basically consists of a warning to engage at the peril of becoming a target for the Inugami)_ and realizes that no, Kakashi isn't a bad dad.

He's just has bad people skills and is very overprotective _(and probably has some kind of son complex)._


	3. Soulmarks AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Voldemort Wins, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Bar/Pub, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Civil War, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Gods & Goddesses, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Pokémon, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Dog/Animal Shelter, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Soulmarks AU**

 **.**

* * *

Everyone had Soulmarks; they weren't always romantic but the people they represented were _always_ important in someway to the one who bore their mark.

The Soulmarks that belonged to people who weren't born yet weren't like the others but more like exotic smudges that created a picture when the person they represented was born.

Marks were merely grey outlines until Soulbound touched one another, then they filled with color- sometimes just a single color but other times enough that it were almost a painting- and became detailed works of art.

There wasn't a uniformed number for them nor was there a universal time-frame for Marks to appear; some people had one while others had seven, some people were born with them but others didn't get them until they were teens.

These were the facts of their world.

Kakashi had thirteen Soulmarks and, even if four of them were still smears to show how four of the people bound to his soul weren't born yet, it was something that was talked about rather frequently.

It was an odd number, a large number, that people couldn't decide was a blessing or a curse given he was training to become a shinobi; thirteen people who'd be important to him, thirteen people who might die because of him.

Sometimes, Kakashi would pause after getting undressed when bathing to peer at his Marks; from the smears on his throat, chest, hip and stomach to the outlines of the medic symbol and Mitsudomoe on his hands, the odd kunai on his forearm, the chains around his knee, the Anbu symbol on his foot, the Village's symbol on his shoulder, and the bonsai tree and crow on his back.

He'd touch the tantō on his right thigh, so like the one his father used with a blade coated with blue-white fire, and he'd think, _no, it's a promise by thirteen people that I won't be alone._

* * *

 **KAKASHI'S MARKS:**

 **FILLED:**  
Sakumo - Tantō

 **OUTLINE:**  
Rin - Medic symbol  
Obito - Mitsudomoe  
Minato - Hiraishin Kunai  
Tenzo - Bonsai tree  
Itachi - Anbu Tattoo  
Shisui - Crow  
Kushina - Chains  
Gai - Leaf Symbol

 **SMEARS:**  
Naruto - Uzumaki Swirl - throat  
Sasuke - Uchiha Fan - chest  
Sakura - Flower Petals - stomach  
Sai - Paint Brush - hip


	4. DogAnimal Shelter AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Voldemort Wins, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Bar/Pub, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Civil War, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Gods & Goddesses, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Pokémon, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Dog/Animal Shelter AU**

 **.**

* * *

It wasn't where he expected to end up while he was in school, but working at an dog shelter wasn't horrible. In fact, Kakashi really liked his job- even when he had to clean up shit- it was nice, _calming_ to work with an animal he loved.

The Village housed more then just dogs, even had a separate area for rescued animals more exotic then cats and hamsters, but Kakashi didn't really have much to do with any animals beside the dogs.

(Though he did live through a horrifying week where he had to take care of the grumpy fox, dubbed _'Kurama-ossan'_ , while arrangements were being made to put the animal in the local zoo. That fox was a demon.)

Then Uchiha Obito got a job taking care of the cats and that all changed.


	5. Civil War AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Voldemort Wins, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Bar/Pub, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Gods & Goddesses, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Pokémon, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Civil War AU**

 **.**

* * *

 _He had to die._

It should have been, not easy but _simple_ ; Sakumo failed his mission and in doing so caused a lot of trouble for the Village, as punishment he was restricted from completing missions until the Hokage decided to assign him one.

The hatred and vilification was understandable given his failure looked to have sparked a war.

 _He had to die._

Sakumo hadn't expected the _reason_ for his failure, that he chose to save his teammates then complete the mission, to be such an issue- to cause such a division. It wasn't obvious, not like the fear-born hatred, but a lot of people agreed with his decision, supported his choice and argued that war was inevitable anyways.

There were people who were angry with the Hokage and the Council about him being punished.

 _He had to die._

There were two groups of angry people- those who spoke of duty and _Shinobi Rules_ along with those who talked of loyalty and _Will of Fire_ \- that the oncoming war made even more tense and, while nothing had happened yet, Sakumo had noted that more arguments about the two ideologies breaking out when he went into the village.

War was coming and Sakumo feared that the war wouldn't just be outside the village walls, couldn't help but worry when Clans started taking sides- Hyuuga, from Main Family to the branded Branch Family, spoke grimly of duty while the Inuzuka howled loyalty back- also. The situation was an Exploding Tag, primed to blow and those in charge had no idea how to contain it- not when they had to watch their neighbors for attacks.

Sakumo had an idea, it was simple: he had to die.

He was becoming a symbol, his punishment turning him into a martyr, and that would be disrupted if he committed _seppuku_ \- if he, who had cause all this strife, declared his actions shameful then those using him as an icon would have to rethink things. It wasn't that he thought that it'd change their opinions, not when they were already skirting treason for arguing with the Hokage's decision, but it would stall the rising tension and he hoped that the trues would hold until the war took hold and _forced_ them to come together once more.

Sakumo had to die because _(he was terrified that he and Kakashi would be on opposite sides of a civil war)_ the Village couldn't afford a civil war on the eve of war with the rest of the Great Shinobi Nations.

 _He didn't die._


	6. BarPub AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Voldemort Wins, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Gods & Goddesses, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Pokémon, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Bar/Pub AU**

 **.**

* * *

It started with the Senju brothers, when Hashirama jokingly used his Mokuton to create a bar and telling Tobirama that he needed to relax more.

It took hold when Tobirama had his genin team clean up the, by then, decrepit building.

It gain grew when Hiruzen frustratedly punished his genin by having them clean and furnish the building.

It gained traction when Jiraiya decided that an amusing punishment for his genin would be to 'work' at the 'bar'.

It became tradition when Minato decided that it'd be good for his team- especially for Kakashi- to interact with more people and used the 'bar' as a means to do so, making them work there every Saturday they were in the village.

Still, Kakashi had to admit that his genin's faces when he told them that they'd be working at a bar, affectionately dubbed _**The Luck of Sevens**_ , occasionally were _hilarious_.


	7. Gods & Goddesses AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Voldemort Wins, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Pokémon, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Gods & Goddesses AU**

 **.**

* * *

It wasn't impossible for shinobi to use more then one elemental type for their jutsu, but it was rare for anyone to ever use more then two elements. It wasn't that the person would be incapable of using more, it was more that the gods who granted them use of the elements were...argumentive.

The God of Lightning _hated_ the God of Wind with the same fervor that the Goddess of Earth hated him. That's to say nothing of the relationship of the Goddess of Fire and God of Water.

Diplomacy is taught in the Academy, deals by jōnin-sensei while ANBU and Jōnin learn manipulation out of necessity; shinobi had to convince a god or goddess to lend them the power over their element, had do favors for the ability to refine and grow, had to trick to be taught new and stronger jutsu.

Diplomacy is taught in the Academy for a reason, the gods and goddesses are _possessive._ To learn more then one element means to them to agree to _share_ ; Hatake Sakumo was famous for, somehow, convincing the gods of Lightning and Wind to be his patrons.

Kakashi wants to be the first to use all five elements.


	8. Voldemort Wins AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Pokémon, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Voldemort Wins AU**

 **.**

* * *

When Lily and Alice found that they were pregnant, that they were expecting to give birth in July, they were informed of the prophecy and subsequently, they went to each meeting with their healer on edge- hoping for a girl because the prophecy always spoke of a boy. Alice Longbottom's child turned out to be a girl and she knew no greater relief, Lily Potter's was a boy and she knew no greater terror then when her son became a target.

It wasn't what she wanted for her child, to face a madman, so she scrutinized the prophecy and latched onto _'born as the seventh month dies'_. The Wizarding World did not have induced births but, then, Lily Potter was a _muggleborn_ and she refused to forget that. Thus, ignoring what any might say about _duty to the Wizarding World_ , she went to a muggle hospital for a C-section and Harry Potter was born July 1.

It was an act the effect the moral on both sides, the Light- even those who didn't know of the prophecy, they still saw their leaders falter- lost hope while the Dark's determination grew, it was enough to effect the tides of the war.

Enough that Voldemort won the war.

Prophecies, however, are powerful things that demand to be fulfilled even if it's not the way originally expected and it's second attempts starts with a whimper, not a bang.

It starts with Regulus Black remembering being _Uchiha Itachi_ when inferni grab hold of him and he uses _Kawarimi_ ; it starts when Regulus Black defies the Dark Lord thrice- once by stealing Voldemort's Horcrux, twice by surviving Voldemort's traps and thrice by informing his brother about the Horcruxes.

It begins when Sirius Black _listens_ , when he remembers being _Uchiha Shisui_ , when a dog sneaks into Hogwarts to meet with a Hufflepuff; it begins when Sirius Black defies the Dark Lord thrice- once by denying Voldemort the Heir to the Black Family, twice by destroying a Horcrux and thrice by providing the means for muggleborns of Hogwarts to be safely smuggled out of Hogwarts.

It grows when a Hufflepuff remembers being _Senju Hashirama_ and his Ravenclaw brother remembers being _Senju Tobirama_ , it grows when they defy the Dark Lord thrice; once when they smuggle the current muggleborns out of Hogwarts, twice when they use Genjutsu to hide the names of future muggleborns, thrice when they create group called _Will of Fire_ towards the end of July.

It succeeds when Voldemort has the Ministry print out wanted posters for Will of Fire, when he declare them to be killed on sight, when he rages at not being able to find them; it succeeds when Voldemort marks Will of Fire as a threat, as a match for his Death Eaters and he cannot comprehend how they avoid detection.

It succeeds because the Wizarding World believed 'one' meant a single person, because Will of Fire made it mean one people.


	9. Pokémon AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Twins, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Pokémon AU**

 **.**

* * *

 _Something's different,_ niggles at him but Kakashi pushes it away when he reports to the Hokage _(to Minato-sensei)_ how the kunoichi Nohara Rin _(his teammate, his friend, the one he promised to protect)_ was dead _(how he failed),_ when her name is carved into the Memorial Stone and they bury her medic pouch- old and worn but well loved- in place of her missing body _(twice failed, he couldn't even bring her back home)._

It's days later, when he's alone in his apartment and avoiding sleep after waking from the latest nightmare _("I gave you my eye to protect Rin and you kill her- traitor!")_ that he tries to figure out what seems different. It's Obito's eye and, though he doesn't look into a mirror to see if it changed appearance, his sight is altered when he twists chakra towards the eye. The drain the eye has on him increases significantly but there's a, a _hint_ of some kind of potential _something_ that has him pushing more chakra to activate whatever that something was.

He collapses.

When he wakes up, night has turned to day and he's exhausted- there is, also, six eggs on his floor. For all that they're clustered together, they're different sizes with different designs and colors on them which makes him believe that they aren't from the same species of- bird? reptile? amphibian?- animal. They're unknown, housing possibly dangerous creatures and possibly _toxic_ \- he should destroy them.

Kakashi bundles them up in blankets, places them on his bed then promptly heads to the library to look up egg care.

(He doesn't regret his choice; not when strange creatures with strange abilities hatch from the eggs, not when he's placed before a full council for _'harboring potential threats in the heart of Konoha'_ , not even when the last egg hatches what's apparently an Absol on the morning of October 10 and it _promptly freaks the fuck out_.)


	10. Twins AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Shipwrecked, Thieves, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Twins AU**

 **.**

* * *

Here, Sakumo and Kakashi are twins that are caught between Minato's generation and Kakashi's original generation. Here, when Naruto's generation is born they are teenagers just shy of turning twenty. Here, when they earn epithets in the Bingo Book, they are Inugami and Raijin for Sakumo's use of summons and Kakashi's preference for lightning jutsu. Here, they are still Hatake but it is a surname that _they_ chose upon entering the Academy as is traditional for orphans to do - at least those whom wish for a proper surname.

Here, Sakumo is only twenty-something minutes older then Kakashi rather then _years_.


	11. Thief AU

**The List:** Pirate, Pet Store, Library, Science Fiction, College, Small Town, Shipwrecked, Mutants, Sentinels  & Guides, Barista, Wizards, Demons, Daycare, Supernatural Elements, Daemons, Nomads, Summer Camp, Urban Fantasy, Past Lives, Not Human, Post-Apocalypse, Psychics, Superheroes, Medieval, Creatures & Monsters, Guardian Angels, Shapeshifter, Road Trip, Temeraire Fusion, Penpals, Childhood Friends, Jurassic Park, Spirit Animals, Video Game World, Animal Hybrids, Monsters, Divergent Fusion, Alpha/Beta/Omega, Fantasy, Space, Afterlife, Children, Earth, Family, Criminals, Actors, Food Service, Hackers, Mental Institution, Purgatory, Psych Fusion, Animal Transformation, De-Aged, Purge Fusion, Vigilante Group, Pandemic, History Divergence, Soulbonds, Apocalypse, Magic, Homeless, Imprinting, Borrowers Fusion, Magical Girls, Cruise Ship, Spirited Away Fusion, Circus, Cats, Assassins & Hitmen, Reapers, Roommates, Famine, Alien Invasion

* * *

 **.**

 **Thief AU**

 **.**

* * *

Here, Sakumo and Kakashi are twins that are caught between Minato's generation and Kakashi's original generation. Here, when Naruto's generation is born they are teenagers just shy of turning twenty. Here, when they earn epithets in the Bingo Book, they are Inugami and Raijin for Sakumo's use of summons and Kakashi's preference for lightning jutsu. Here, they are still Hatake but it is a surname that _they_ chose upon entering the Academy as is traditional for orphans to do - at least those whom wish for a proper surname.

Here, Sakumo is only twenty-something minutes older then Kakashi rather then _years_.

It wasn't, technically, a family tradition - stealing, that is.

But, before Kakashi, Sakumo had been infamous in Hi no Kuni for somehow managing to sneak into Konohagakure - the _ninja village_ \- and steal the Hokage's hat. Of course, after _that_ incident, his father decided that his time was best spent _outside_ of Hi no Kuni with it's swarms of Konoha-nin whom were righteously indignant over some 'common criminal' stealing from their Kage.

Just as well, though, since Sakumo met Kakashi's mother in Kaminari no Kuni.

 _Still_ , stealing wasn't a family tradition - particularly not stealing from _ninja_ \- but it was, Kakashi found out at a young age, very _fun_. He knew the risks but by the time he turned thirteen, Kakashi had deemed himself experienced enough to try stealing from Konohagakure - as his father had. It hadn't been inconceivable that he would get caught, not when Kakashi wasn't as skilled as his father had been at the time _he_ attempted such a thing, but it _was_ a bit...irksome to know that he'd been caught because he looked so similar to his father that it raised suspicions.

What _was_ inconceivable, though, was that the Hokage - a different one then the one Sakumo had stolen the hat (which had a place of honor in the sitting room) from, this one a _blond_ \- apparently decided that Kakashi should work for him.

Though, it wasn't like he was going to say _no_ \- not when he wasn't sure if he'd be killed once he was no longer useful.


End file.
